Intro Dialogues (Super Smash Lawl Outlaws)
Intro Dialogues '- They are special Dialogues, that only happen in 1 versus 1 fight. Dialogues are spoken before fight by fighting characters, mostly in three sentences. They can be turned off in ''Options Menu. This idea was inspired by Mortal Kombat X Joshua Vs. Alisa Bosconovitch * '''Joshua: Oh My Goodness! You are a pretty, whatever you are! * Alisa Bosconovitch: (Takes a bow, but suddenly her head comes off. Before it hits ground, her body catch it and throw it up, making it falls on its place) I really appreciate it. * Joshua: OMG! YOU'RE A ROBOT! Vs. Anji Mito * Joshua: '''Uh... Why are you using fans Mister? * '''Anji Mito: (Does few moves with his Zessan to warm up) They are Zessan. I use them to channel my wind magic. * Joshua: '(Turns to camera) Huh. You learn something new everyday... Vs. Asterix & Obelix (Asterix) * '''Joshua: '''I have see many cartoon characters, but not you. * '''Asterix: '(Drinks some Magic Potion, then he jumps high, his body emites lightinings and lands, wiping his face) Because mostly I appear in comics. * '''Joshua: '''Oh. I need to read more comics then. Vs. Asterix & Obelix (Obelix) * '''Joshua: '''Hey, I didn't know you brought your buddy. * '''Obelix: (Puts his menhir aside, then he pats Dogmatix) Dogmatix? Oh, we're almost inseparable. * Joshua: '''No, I meant... Oh nevermind. Vs. Atomic Green Lantern * '''Joshua: '''Woah, Hal, did you go badbutt or something? * '''Atomic Green Lantern: (The green, metal-like arm forms in place where his right arm should be. He has grimace of big pain) No... I'm going NUCLEAR! * Joshua: '''Oh boy... *Gulp* Vs. Big Boss Man * '''Joshua: '''Hey, aren't you dead? * '''Big Boss Man: (Spins his nightstick in a hand and then point at Josh) Why don't you come over here and find out, punk?! * Joshua: '''Okay, then might as well make you pay for what you did to Big Show's dad! Vs. Bo Rai' Cho * '''Joshua: '''Oh, this will be easy. * '''Bo Rai' Cho: (Takes a quick sip and assumes his fighting stance) You shouldn't underestimate me. * Joshua: '''Well, considering that you're drunk all the time this will be like that time I gave Sandy Cheeks a wedgie. Vs. The Brood * '''Joshua: '''What is that thing? * '''Gangrel: (Takes a sip from his calyx and gives it to Christian) This is a blood that we collect from the victims... And yours is next. * Joshua: 'Over my dead body! Vs. Combine Assassin * '''Joshua: '''Didn't I see you in Borderlands 2? * '''Combine Assassin: '(Reloads her MP5 and puts it on her back) ... * '''Joshua: Not much of a talker, huh? Well, actions speak louder then words. Vs. Dollface * Joshua: 'I can see why they call you Dollface. * '''Dollface: '(Gets out from Darksaid) It's for keeping my beauty forever. * '''Joshua: '''I think you still beautiful. Vs. Draven * '''Joshua: Wow... That's a face only a mother would love * Draven: '(Pulls out his axes, spin them few times and then assumes his fighting stance) You're say so because you want to have awsome face as Draven's. * '''Joshua: '*In Teasing tone* Somebody's got an Ego Vs. Gaslight Joker * 'Joshua: '''Wow,I know the Joker was insane and all, but this is a bit much DC. * '''Gaslight Joker: '(Throw some rats from his rotten ham) I hoped that you will Appreciate my humor. * '''Joshua: '''No offense, but your humor is just sick. Vs. Green Arrow * '''Joshua: Wow! Green Arrow! What are the odds you would be here? * Green Arrow: '''(Spines arrow in his hand and load this on bow) Probably bigger than that you will win this fight. * '''Joshua: '''Oh, I dobut that. Vs. Honky Tonk Man * '''Joshua: Woah. I know about Johnny Bravo being Elvis, but a Wrestling Elvis? * Honky Tonk Man: ''' (Does some knee rattles and then he pulls out his guitar from back) I didn't know this "Bravo" fella, but I know I'm better than him. * '''Joshua: '''Obviosuly, since Johnny Bravo couldn't even get a date. Vs. Joshua (Mirror Match) * '''Joshua: Wow, It's like looking in a mirrior. * Joshua: (Mirror) Exactly. * Joshua: Well, if I am gonna beat myself up, might as well. Vs. Kowalski * J'oshua:' OMG! Kowalski from Madagascar! How did you get in this game? * Kowalski: '''(Write something on his pad, pulls out abacus and calculate something. Then he put it away and assumes his fighting stance) It was easy, I just have to put some calculations in my teleporter, then reverse... * '''Joshua: Ahh... Kowalski, you little smartie you... Vs. Kung Lao * Joshua: Wow, Kung Lao. You have a deadly hat. * Kung Lao: '(Throws hat away, and then catch it in air) Indeed. Wanna see it on yourself? * J'oshua: I would love to! I am a big fan. Vs. Leeroy Jenkins * Joshua: 'Holy Crap! Iit's the meme god himself! * '''Leeroy Jenkins: '(Gets up and pulls out his Blackhand Doomsaw) Alright champs, times up, let's do this...! * '''Joshua: Oh right, sorry... *get's in fighitng stance* Vs. Makoto * Joshua: Hey Makoto, Can you teach me your special move? * Makoto: (Gets up from here knees, then turn around and assumes fighting stance) First, you must learn Rindo-kan Karate before I learn you this technic. * Joshua: Oh, okay. Then that i can understand. Vs. Margaret Moonlight * J'oshua:' Wow, There was a No More Heroes 2? Who knew? * Margaret Moonlight: (Spins her gun, which seperate into two seperated scythes) I'm not familliar with "No More Heroes 2" which are you speaking about. * Joshua: Oh, right. You don't break the fourth wall... Nevermind Vs. Marshall Law * Joshua: Wow. It' like Vanilla Ice and Scotty 2 Hotty had a baby. * Marshall Law: (Wag his finger, then wipes his nose with your thumb twice and assume his fighting stance) I'll take that as an insult. * Joshua: Don't. I like those two... Vs. Mingebag * Joshua: '''Uh... Are you okay dude? * '''Mingebag: (Just stands) Heuheuheu... I will wreck you noob. * Joshua: '''Oh no! A troll. Better beat this guy up quickly. Vs. M.O.D.O.K. * '''Joshua: '''Wow, M.O.D.O.K. What are the odds? * '''M.O.D.O.K.: (Pushes some buttons, then he snaps fingers) There are 100% chance that I will kill you, vermin. * Joshua: 'Who are you calling vermin, you bucket of bolt? Vs. Nitara * '''Joshua: '''Wow. You are hot! * '''Nitara: '(Lands and then hiss at enemy) Sorry kid, you aren't my type... But I hope your blood is. * '''Joshua: Well, I prefer my blood, Kool Aid. Vs. Officer X * Joshua: '''Oh My. First Boss Man, now a penguin crazed cop. Why penguins? * '''Officer X: (Turn his head side to side with crack sounds, then he pulls out a taser) They took everything... My job, My diginity and My breard! * Joshua: '''Geezer. What a drama queen. Vs. Patrick Star * '''Joshua: '''Hey Mr. Star. How's life treating after getting Stephen back? * '''Patrick Star: (Stands and stare blankly, but he snaps out of it) Who is Stephen? * Joshua: '''Nevermind... Vs. Penguin * '''Joshua: Somebody call Batman. It's the Penguin. * Penguin: (Lands safely with his umbrella, and then he reload this like shotgun) Don't you even dare to call this Flying Rat... Or else... * Joshua: 'Well, looks like I am going to be battling you myself. Vs. Private * '''Joshua: '''OMG! Private, your so cute. * '''Private: '(He hugs his unicorn, and then he puts it away) Oh hehehe... I know, right? * '''Joshua: I will try to go easy on you. Vs. Rabbid * Joshua: 'What the...? * '''Rabbid: '(Waves at enemy with plunger, jumps a little) BLABLABLABLABLA! BLA BUAH! * '''Joshua: Ugg... Guess I better fight you... Vs. Raven * Joshua: Wow. Looking kinda dark there. * Raven: (Cracks knuckles. Then a ghost of her friends flies near her, standing aside) Because why Should I be happy? * Joshua: Being happy is good. Vs. Rayman * Joshua : Woah, Rayman must have a unique move set. * Rayman: '''Wohoo! (Gives the thumb up, then he assume his fighting stance) * '''Joshua: I will take that as a yes. Vs. Rico * Joshua: Oh hey Rico, you too? * Rico: '(He gibberish something and then vomit an chainsaw, which he turns on) * '''Joshua: '''I guess so Vs. Riven * '''Joshua: '''You know your name sounds like Raven. * '''Riven: '(Realease small Ki Burst and pulls out sword) It is something wrong about my name, vermin? * '''Joshua: '''Oh, how original... Vs. Robin Hood * '''Joshua: Holy Cow! It is the legendary outlaw himself? * Robin Hood: (Takes of his coat and pulls out sword) Indeed. I'm afraid that you blew my cover... * Joshua: Oh sorry. Say, after this fight we can go to KFC, my treat. Vs. Rocket Raccoon * Joshua: 'Oh My Goodness... Rocket Racoon! My favorite Guardian of the Galaxy. * '''Rocket Raccoon: '(Pulls out rocket launcher and looks threatening an enemy) That good pal... But I have no time for autographs. * '''Joshua: '''Oh, okay. By the way, loved you in the movie. Vs. Ronald Thunder * '''Joshua: Wow Its an Engineer. * Ronald Thunder: '''(Spins Half-Slayer (his Katana) in hands, then puts it on belt and pulls out Black Box) Don't dare to mock me. I'm Soldier, and my name is Ronald Thunder. * '''Joshua: Well, this embarrassing. I didn't know that. Vs. Sinestro * Joshua: 'Sinestro, huh. Well you ain't putting fear in me. * '''Sinestro: '(Pulls out his ring from yellow lantern, then lookm with disgust at enemy) Allow me to fix this. * '''Joshua: I like to see you try. Vs. Skipper * Joshua: Wow, Skipper! The whole Penguin gang is here. * Skipper: '''(Slides across floor, then stops, jumps and and assumes fighting stance) *To himself* Damn, we got spotted! *To Joshua* Sorry buddy, you have seen too much. * '''Joshua: Woah! Guess I will have to fight the Leader. Vs. Slayer * Joshua: Why do they call you Slayer? * Slayer: '(Sites on his cape, which levitate, then gets up, puffs some smoke from his pipe and gets ready) Because it's my name, mr. Joshua. This question is similiar to ''Why they call you Joshua? * '''Joshua: '''Oh well, It's a cool one. Vs. Sniper * '''Joshua: '''Look at that, a Sniper. Vs. Springtrap Vs. Tahm Kench Vs. Ted DiBiase Vs. Wrassler Vs. Ziggs Vs. Liu Kang (Sub-Boss) Vs, Corporate Mundo (Secret Sub-Boss) Vs. Entropy (Boss) Kung Lao Vs. Alisa Bosconovitch * '''Kung Lao: (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) What are you? (Assumes Crane stance) * Alisa Bosconovitch: '(Takes a bow, but suddenly her head comes off. Before it hits ground, her body catch it and throw it up, making it falls on its place) My name is Alisa. Nice to meet you. * '''Kung Lao: '(Assumes his fighting stance) It will not take long... --- * '''Kung Lao: (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) Withdraw when you still can.(Assumes Crane stance) * Alisa Bosconovitch: '(Takes a bow, but suddenly her head comes off. Before it hits ground, her body catch it and throw it up, making it falls on its place) Do we really need to fight? * '''Kung Lao: '(Assumes his fighting stance) I afraid that we must. Vs. Anji Mito * 'Kung Lao: '(Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) What is your purpose here?(Assumes Crane stance) * 'Anji Mito: '(Does few moves with his Zessan to warm up) I am here to learn something about White Lotus. * 'Kung Lao: '(Assumes his fighting stance) It will not be happen. --- *'Kung Lao: '(Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) You remind me someone...(Assumes Crane stance) *'Anji Mito: '(Does few moves with his Zessan to warm up) I hope that in good way. *'Kung Lao: '(Assumes his fighting stance) Not quite. Vs. Asterix & Obelix (Asterix) * 'Kung Lao: '(Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) The Fearless Gaul! (Assumes Crane stance) * 'Asterix: '(Drinks some Magic Potion, then he jumps high, his body emites lightinings and lands, wiping his face) Shall we begin? * '''Kung Lao: (Assumes his fighting stance) Even without Magic Potion I am more than capable to defeat you. Vs. Asterix & Obelix (Obelix) * Kung Lao: '(Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) It will not take long... (Assumes Crane stance) * '''Obelix: '(Puts his menhir aside, then he pats Dogmatix) That's good. Let's finish this before my boar cool down. * '''Kung Lao: (Assumes his fighting stance) I was not... Okey, nevermind... Vs. Atomic Green Lantern * Kung Lao: '(Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) Sacrifice for greater good is the most honorable path.(Assumes Crane stance) * '''Atomic Green Lantern: '(The green, metal-like arm forms in place where his right arm should be. He has grimace of big pain) So... Why did you stand in my way?! * '''Kung Lao: (Assumes his fighting stance) To stop you before your self destruction. --- *'Kung Lao:' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) Green Lantern.(Assumes Crane stance) * Atomic Green Lantern: '''(The green, metal-like arm forms in place where his right arm should be. He has grimace of big pain) What... Are you want from me?! * '''Kung Lao: (Assumes his fighting stance) Just to mere test you. Vs. Big Boss Man *'Kung Lao:' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) Your understanding of law is immoral. (Assumes Crane stance) *'Big Boss Man:' (Spins his nightstick in a hand and then point at enemy) I do what I must to protect and serve people, punk! *'Kung Lao:' (Assumes his fighting stance) Now you have to protect yourself! --- *'Kung Lao:' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) Something wrong, officer? (Assumes Crane stance) *'Big Boss Man:' (Spins his nightstick in a hand and then point at enemy) Yeah, you're resisting arresting, punk! *'Kung Lao:' (Assumes his fighting stance) I am not going anywhere. Vs. Bo Rai' Cho *'Kung Lao:' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) The past is gone, Master. (Assumes Crane stance) *'Bo Rai' Cho' (Takes a quick sip and assumes his fighting stance) You remind me of another student. He... *'Kung Lao:' (Assumes his fighting stance) What is it with old men and boring stories? --- *'Kung Lao:' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade)Master Bo Rai' Cho.(Assumes Crane stance) *'Bo Rai' Cho' (Takes a quick sip and assumes his fighting stance) Are you here for sparring? *'Kung Lao:' (Assumes his fighting stance) Yes, sparring... Vs. The Brood * Kung Lao: ' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) You look grotesquely. (Assumes Crane stance) * '''Gangrel: '(Takes a sip from his calyx and gives it to Christian) You will pay for this with your blood! * '''Kung Lao: (Assumes his fighting stance) You will not have even a chance to get close to me. --- * Kung Lao: ' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) The group of vampires... (Assumes Crane stance) * '''Gangrel: '(Takes a sip from his calyx and gives it to Christian) Are you afraid of us? * '''Kung Lao: (Assumes his fighting stance) No, I am just amused. Vs. Combine Assassin * Kung Lao: ' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) Guns will prove useless.(Assumes Crane stance) * '''Combine Assassin: '(Reloads her MP5 and puts it on her back) ... * '''Kung Lao: (Assumes his fighting stance) Let it be in your way. --- * Kung Lao: ' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) Who are you? (Assumes Crane stance) * '''Combine Assassin: '(Reloads her MP5 and puts it on her back) ... * '''Kung Lao: (Assumes his fighting stance) So you leave me no choice. Vs. Dollface * 'Kung Lao: ' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) What is the reason of wearing that strange mask? (Assumes Crane stance) * 'Dollface: '(Gets out from Darksaid) To be always beauty, you idiot! * 'Kung Lao: '(Assumes his fighting stance) So let me to show your real face. --- * 'Kung Lao: ' (Puts on his hat and swipes a finger along the blade) Dollface. (Assumes Crane stance) * 'Dollface: '(Gets out from Darksaid) Liu Kang's knock-off. * 'Kung Lao: '(Assumes his fighting stance) Any hope for mercy is lost. Vs. Draven Vs. Gaslight Joker Vs. Green Arrow Vs. Honky Tonk Man Vs. Joshua Vs. Kowalski Vs. Kung Lao (Mirror) Vs. Leeroy Jenkins Vs. Makoto Vs. Margaret Moonlight Vs. Marshall Law Vs. Mingebag Vs. M.O.D.O.K. Vs. Nitara Vs. Officer X Vs. Patrick Star Vs. Penguin Vs. Private Vs. Rabbid Vs. Raven Vs. Rayman Vs. Rico Vs. Riven Vs. Robin Hood Vs. Rocket Raccoon Vs. Ronald Thunder Vs. Sinestro Vs. Skipper Vs. Slayer Vs. Sniper Vs. Springtrap Vs. Tahm Kench Vs. Ted DiBiase Vs. Wrassler Vs. Ziggs Vs. Liu Kang (Sub-Boss) Vs, Corporate Mundo (Secret Sub-Boss) Vs. Entropy (Boss) Category:Super Smash Lawl Outlaws Category:Intro Dialogues Category:Special